Snape's return
by Tomo69
Summary: Set in 1979 the story shows Snape's return from the dark side


Disclaimer: Of cause the characters belong to J.K  
  
The story is set in 1979 and is the story of Snape's return from the dark side.  
  
*****  
  
"Serverus! Please enter"  
  
Dumbledore examined his late night visit through his half-mooned spectacles. He was wearing his usual black clothing, but was wearing an odd vacant expression upon his face.  
  
Serverus Snape merely nodded and entered Professor Albus Dumbledore's Office. It was as he remembered it the last time he was here. Still full of the portraits of the past headmasters that had served at Hogwarts. They all appeared to be asleep but Snape knew better than that, all the portraits had heard him enter and would be keeping a secret eye upon him.  
  
"And what do I owe this late visit Serverus" Dumbledore beamed, offering Serverus a chair next to his worn oak desk and taking his own seat opposite. Before Snape could even attempt to answer, Dumbledore continued  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"No" Snape spat he began to rise from the chair he had taken.  
  
"I don't think I should have come here"  
  
"But you did Serverus" Dumbledore's eyes pierced Snape's own as if seeing something beyond them. "You did" he repeated more softly and quietly.  
  
Serverus sat back down and stared at the floor, his head in his hands.  
  
"I- I don't know where to begin"  
  
Dumbledore simply sat there watching Snape, letting him tell his story in his own time.  
  
"I need to tell you I-I worked for" Snape's voice was shaking he paused to regain his composure "the dark lord" He glared at Dumbledore expecting the old man to whip out his wand at any moment and jinx him there and then. Snape felt it was nothing less then he deserved. Dumbledore sat there watching and simply replied  
  
"I know Serverus"  
  
"Y-You knew, b- but you still let me enter" Snape frowned. The old man always did have eyes and ears every where.  
  
"Of course Serverus, but I'd like know you say you worked for Voldemort"  
  
"Yes" Serverus drawled  
  
"I decided to leave after the last mission, we haven't been called since"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Are you going to turn me in?" Snape continued  
  
"I guess that depends on why you truly came here Serverus. I am presuming it wasn't merely to proclaim you work for the dark lord"  
  
"I, this is hard, I" Snape paused and again stared at the floor. He had come this far and after all there was no one else.  
  
"I came to ask if you'd help me" Snape breathed heavily. That had been one of the hardest things in his life, not only asking for help but asking for help from Albus Dumbledore. Snape stared at Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkled, Snape waited for a reply it didn't come.  
  
"I do not want to return to the dark lord, but if I don't show when he calls us. I" Snape broke off  
  
"Serverus, what has made you want to leave him?" Dumbledore spoke softly. Snape breathed heavily  
  
"I don't want to go into that" Snape spat still staring at the floor.  
  
"I think it would be for the best Serverus"  
  
"I don't-" Snape began to repeat, Dumbledore broke him of  
  
"Serverus please" Dumbledore's eyes again pierced Snape's own. Snape nodded.  
  
"My loyalty to the dark lord has been beginning to weaver for many months now. I started to realise the mission's he was sending us on were nothing but slaughtering the innocent, the things death eater's were expected to do to these people torturing till death and not just to the men but to woman and children too. I've tried for many weeks, on these mission's, to just stand on the side lines and participate as little as possible. But other death eater's started to become suspicious, so I volunteered for this last mission I didn't think it would be as bad as it was." Snape paused took a few deep breath's and continued.  
  
"The mission was to kidnap a muggle family; they were to be used to test new spells and potions upon. The kidnap had gone smoothly they had been brought back to one of the dark lord's many bases. The new spells had been tested on four of the five family members, killing each in more and more horrible ways. This left one 14 year old girl. The dark lord instructed me I had to test the new potion I had been creating upon this innocent. The potion was a slow effecting poison that had a slow building of pain eventually ending in an excruciating death. I brought the girl from where she was being held to my lab. She was terrified and crying excessively she had heard the screams of her family and the lack of return to there cells and now I was taking her to her death. We entered the lab and I draw her a chair to sit on she of course did exactly what I said too frightened to do any other.  
  
"P -Please sir where are my family a-are they"  
  
"Yes" I cut across her she burst into another wave of crying. I felt sorry for her, her family destroyed being mere guinea pigs and there I was about to test a potion upon her that would lead to the worst death of all the family but I had no choice the dark lord was expecting results I had too. Trying to soothe her I offered her a drink the potion of course was slipped inside. She hesitated but took the drink she took the lot, I had at one point began to stop her but thought better of it. I drew a chair opposite her to know for sure the potion was working I would have to talk to her and watch her through what was going to be her agonizing death.  
  
"S-sir what, what's going to happen to me?" the small girl whispered  
  
"I can't say" I replied. She looked at me with her blue watery eyes; they were red from all her crying, her dark brown hair enclosed her face. She would have grown into a beautiful woman. Her hand suddenly moved to her stomach, the potion was beginning to take affect.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked She stared at me but replied.  
  
"I have stomach ache. Why am I here? Why did you kidnap my family? We have no money for ransom" She looked away from me obviously scared of my reaction to her impertinent questions.  
  
"I won't hurt you" I lied  
  
"So what are you going to do with me" she asked politely.  
  
"Nothing we're just going to talk" I said, she looked at me unsure.  
  
"Ahh" she squealed the potion's pain was growing. I looked at her she was caressing her stomach trying to rub away the pain. If I had still wanted to be a death eater I would have noted this point and next time made the potion intensify with this action. But seeing the growing pain on the child's face I just wanted to help her, but the potion had already been administered and there was no antidote why would there be. All I could do was watch her die. To try and distract her from growing pain I decided to talk to her not one of my best abilities.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Slightly startled she replied  
  
"Hayley, Hayley Stuart"  
  
"Mine is Serverus Snape" She smiled slightly, she appeared to be amused by my name, but did not wish to antagonise me she turned her head away  
  
"So what school do you go to?" I continued  
  
"De Aston, secondary school, in Market Rasen" I nodded and she continued.  
  
"I board there during the week then go home at the weekends"  
  
I shook my head slightly if we'd only kidnapped the family during the week. But then I'd of only have to do this on some one else.  
  
"So what do you usual do at weekends?"  
  
She squeezed her stomach the pain on her face was clearly obvious, she had also beginning to perspire an effect of the potion to look like an illness was overcoming the victim.  
  
"I- I like to ride horses, I was going to have my own horse this summer my Dad was going to buy me one. I was going to train it up to be the best cross countryer" she began to cry again. I placed my arm around her but just as quickly took it away I couldn't be seen comforting an experiment by another death eater. It pained me, I had taken her hopes and her dreams from her, I did not have the authority to do that, nobody did. It had taken the pain and suffering of this 14 year old to show me I did not have the right to say how and who lives and dies regardless of there magical ability. At that moment of my revitalisation the young girl fell of her chair crippled over with pain. The potion was coming to its climax. I kneeled with her on the floor. She looked me squarely in the eyes, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"What have you done to me?"  
  
She knew it was me who had caused this agony and torment and yet she called out to me.  
  
"Please, please help me. I-I don't want to die" she grabbed at my cloak before another wave of agony took her body. She began coughing so violent that blood sprayed from between her lips. I stood up looking at the torture I had inflicted on her, this pitiable girl, she had now begun convulsing and her screams were unbearable. There was no way of saving her; there was no antidote and now no time to formulate one. I thought of only one thing I could do for the young schoolgirl that was to put her out of her misery, like putting down a hippogriff, the dark lord had reduce me to this. Closing my eyes I lifted my wand and spoke the unforgivable curse. Even with my eyes closed I saw the flash of green and then the silent ness hit me. I fell to my knees and begged her forgiveness. I reported my findings to the dark lord, I told him the potion still needed to be refined and modified then he let me go till the next meeting that was three days ago. I need your help, will you please help me?"  
  
"I will do my best Serverus" Dumbledore empathised and continued "I think I have an arrangement I wish you to consider" 


End file.
